islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
XP Cap
Island Paradise imposes XP caps that keeps a player from leveling too quickly or surpassing the game's maximum allowed level. Total XP Cap The total XP cap is reached when no further levels are available. The developers periodically add more levels to the game, at which point the total XP cap is updated. While at the cap, players cannot gain any experience, although they can still play and gain coins and items. Any actions that should gain them experience at this time will not be counted when the cap is later raised. It is possible to "bump up" their experience by a few points while at the cap by performing certain actions, such as cooking or brushing animals. However, this bumping up is temporary, they will go back down to the cap the moment the game saves. Even while at the cap, hovering their cursor over the experience bar will show the amount of experience needed for the next level even though they cannot reach it. Level 140 Levels 131 to 140 were added on August 11, 2011. You reached it at 100,000,000 xp. Level 130 Levels 121 to 130 were added on May 26, 2011. You reached it at 52,240,000 xp. Level 120 Levels 116 to 120 were added on May 5, 2011. You reached it at 22,885,000 xp. Level 115 Levels 111 to 115 were added on April 28, 2011. You reached it at 16,385,000 xp. Level 110 Levels 101 to 110 were added on April 14, 2011. You reached it at 13,000,000 xp. Level 100 Levels 96 to 100 were added on March 31, 2011. You reached it at 10,000,000 xp. Level 95 Levels 86 to 95 were added on March 10, 2011. You reached it at 4,661,000 xp. Level 85 Levels 81 to 85 were added on January 13, 2011. You reached it at 2,471,000 xp. Level 80 This was the level cap from July 22, 2010 until new levels were released on January 13, 2011. You reached it at 2,055,000 xp. Level 50 This was the level cap from January 26, 2010 until new levels were released on July 22, 2010. You reached it at 491,000 xp. Level 40 This was the level cap from December 4, 2009 until new levels were released on the 26th of January, 2010. You reached it at 247,000 xp. Level 30 The first experience cap was at level 30, at 102,000 xp. This was updated as of December 4, 2009. Mona was most probably the first player to reach it. Daily XP Cap The daily xp earning cap prevents players from leveling up too quickly by "grinding" (The repeating of xp-earning tasks). The XP cap will vary from player to player so it is not known what value the daily xp cap actually is. From most approximations, about 6 full harvest cycles will generally make players reach their daily cap. Currently only two known actions in the game contribute to this xp cap: plowing and planting crops. This means that the experience gained from participating in the Lost Dog quest, petting a neighbor's dog, stealing, purchasing items and salvaging do not contribute to this limitation. There is no confirmation on what actions actually contribute to the daily xp cap from Meteor Games staff. Category:Game Play & Rules